


I will find you

by LarausLorraine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, BAMF Anathema Device, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Angst (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Multi, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarausLorraine/pseuds/LarausLorraine
Summary: I couldn't get this out of my head.Centuries ago two beings loved each other in Thebes, Egypt that it caused chaos from their respective sides.They were forced apart, one bound and forced to live, die and reborn as a human.The other was buried alive within a sarcophagus to never be seen again.Until fate had Azira Device step foot in Hamunaptra with his sister Anathema Device.They awaken an old demon who is out for vengeance.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I will find you

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta proof, I am to be buried alive.

Chapter 1

6000 years ago an angel and demon met up in the city Thebes, these two unlike their brethren were actually pleasant with each other. 

They explored the culture and food of Egypt, mistaken for gods' for their deeds done by eye witnesses'. They were around each other longer than they usually did, they grew fond of each other and eventually fell in love. 

Their respective sides found out causing an uproar, pulled apart the Angel was bound into a mortal form. Reincarnated into various lives while feeling the yearning to find something it did not know what of. 

The demon was sealed into a sarcophagus and buried in Hamunaptra, the City of the dead until the end of times. 

The demon swore to seek vengeance on them when he is freed, to find their angel companion again. 

6000 years it took before the Angel found him.

\---

Azira Device regarded the stack of books in front of him, the pages were crinkled between the safety of the book covers and yellowed a bit from age. 

His lovely sister Anathema had left them there for him while he was placing some books back to their shelf. 

Azira gave a loud sigh as he gingerly picked them up to read their titles' and update the log that they were in the system. It had been three years since the Device children had moved to Egypt, both had saved up every penny they could scrounge up to afford the trip. 

Their parents' weren't too thrilled about the move but had still supported their dreams' either way, Anathema had always dreamed of exploring pyramids' and recover lost history, Azira followed her passion to record it down. 

As children they dreamed of exploring together, Anathema fighting off mummies and scorpions while Azira had wrote down their adventures and collected the information.

His heart warmed at the memories of himself and his sweet sister, their great grandmother Agnes Nutter had always allowed them to play in her attic when they visited. 

He broke from memory lane as he heard low thumps at the display case of the library he was in.

"Hello? The doors open until 8pm!" He called out voice echoing in the large room, when the thumping continued he felt a spike of irritation. 

"Now see here I will not take tomfoolery in this library, you shall behave or take it elsewhere!" He was storming forward, walking past the last shelf of books he found something jump out at him screeching. 

The poor librarian screamed and clutched his heart as he stared at the smiling face of Anathema Device.

"Anathema Octavia Device you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He scolded his twin as she laughed at him leaning back against the bookcase.

"You should have seen your face Azira…" she snuck her hand underneath her glasses and wiped away a tear. "You were always so easy to scare." 

Azira huffed as he regarded his sister, her caramel complexion gleamed in the light, amused hazel eyes regarded his own blue. 

When one looked upon them you wouldn't expect them to be related, Azira had platinum white hair, pale skin and blue eyes compared to Anathema. 

Heteropaternal superfecundation was the term, Anathema and himself shared the same mother but two fathers. 

It was rare but possible, the situation around Anathema's father was a bad situation. 

Luckily Azira's own father claimed her as his own child, Anathema herself saw him as her only father. 

"What is it you want, devil." Azira regarded her with a hard stare as she calmed down. 

"I found it, a map to Hamunaptra." Her smile became excited as he gasped. 

"Really?! How?" 

Anathema pulled out a well worn map. 

"I have my ways' baby brother, our dream has come true." She grinned as he opened the map with such care, wonder filling his face. 

"We need guides- we need food- I need my hat!" The blonde had a big smile that crinkled his eyes as he looked at her with joy. 

"I already have preserves and a guide covered." Anathema felt proud as Azira beamed. 

"Hamunaptra…" he breathed out. 

  
  



End file.
